


On the Defensive

by Kiranokira



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Their first evening together in their new apartment pokes at some insecurities.





	On the Defensive

Before they moved in together, Lance spent the night at Keith’s place many times, so he knows Keith’s whole evening routine. Keith thinks he doesn't have one—that he lives by whims alone—but Lance knows better. Keith is as human as anyone else, and all humans have needs.

On a work day, Keith craves creature comforts. He leaves the adventure park between six and seven, gets a ride from his coworker to the local station, and takes the train back into the city. When he gets home, he eats whatever’s easy and fast and full of flavor. Then he feeds his mind simple entertainment, whether that’s in the form of mindless television, a destructive video game, or, well, Lance, if he's around. Bath precedes bed, and he's normally asleep by midnight. Unless, again, Lance is there, in which case they couple bath time with some more of life’s simpler pleasures followed by sleep.

On a day off, things are slightly more nebulous, but still unsurprising if you're Lance and you know what to look for. Keith’s job involves a lot of climbing and jumping and zip-lining and running, and his days off are filled with much of the same. (Lance has very fond memories of their first date: white water rafting followed by cup ramen under the stars.) By evening, Keith needs some inactive downtime to recharge, and that usually comes in the form of either reading a book on his tablet or listening to Lance talk about whatever Lance has on his mind. Keith doesn't cook real meals unless he's with Lance (Lance suspects it's because real meals take time and Keith loses patience with the process unless Lance is there to distract him from his hollow stomach). After dinner: bath, bed, sleep.

Keith, however, never spent the night at Lance’s, so he's never seen Lance’s routines.

It had more to do with logistics than anything else. Lance’s cheap apartment was an arduous hike from civilization, while Keith’s apartment was just a short walk from the wildlife refuge Lance works at. It was a practicality thing.

All of this is to say: Keith’s not being subtle about ogling Lance’s evening routine for the first time.

Keith is on the floor of their brand new (nine-year-old) living room, tablet forgotten on his thigh, eyes wide and curious and tracking Lance’s every move.

Lance is on their (actually) brand new sofa, cross-legged and waiting for the timer on his phone to finish counting down to zero.

“Keith,” Lance says. He draws out the vowel sound in a bid to catch Keith’s attention.

“Yeah.”

“Focus.”

Keith makes a visible effort to zero in on Lance’s eyes rather than let his gaze keep wandering the perimeter of Lance’s magnetic volcanic ash face mask. “Yeah?”

Keith has beautiful skin, which is infuriating, because he's done nothing to deserve it. He’s never had acne, he doesn't get dry skin, and he only uses water to wash his face. Then again, he works out constantly, so maybe he's just outrun his skin problems. It's still offensive on a level so deep that Lance can't emotionally go there yet.

Lance also has beautiful skin, but it is beautiful skin he has _fought for_. He has studied the craft of beautiful skin for years, and as a result of long study, he has emerged from his early twenties with soft, supple skin that Keith seems frankly obsessed with touching at every possible opportunity. Lance _earned_ his beautiful skin, and he will be keeping it forever, thank you, through dedicated skin care routines.

He had an abbreviated one for when he stayed over at Keith’s, of course, but he always felt slightly underwhelmed by what he saw in the mirror come morning. This is the first evening they've spent together that Lance has had full access to all of his products, and he's relieved to finally have both Keith _and_ radiant skin.

“What exactly has you so enthralled?” Lance asks, trying to hide how amused he feels. “The color or the fact that it's volcanic ash?”

Keith doesn't seem to follow him, but then he does and shifts his attention to the tablet resting on his leg. With embarrassment apparent in his voice, Keith says, “No, it's, um.”

Lance reaches a leg out and pokes Keith’s knee with his big toe. “It's what? Is this what ends us? Seeing how much work it takes to keep me this gorgeous?” What he intended as lighthearted ends up a little self-conscious, and he glances at the timer on his phone, relieved to see there's only ten seconds left on the counter.

“I was just thinking,” Keith says, fixed on the carpet, “about, uh, how different we are.”

Lance considers the sofa cushion next to him and decides he's gonna chuck it at his boyfriend if he doesn't like where this goes.

The timer blares. Lance silences it. “Uh huh…?” he drawls. “What, like how you'd never wear a face mask? Or bother to clean your pores before bed?”

“Yeah,” Keith says plainly. He darts a glance up, searching, then retreats back to the carpet. “You take really good care of yourself. I didn't know you did all this every night.”

Lance frowns. “So?”

“No, I'm not—it's not _bad_ —”

“Just weird?”

“No! Lance, I just—”

“Well, listen, if I had freakishly clear skin naturally like you, I wouldn't _have_ to do any of this, but—”

“ _Lance, I'm saying it's cute!_ ”

Lance’s mouth hangs open for a second, and Keith’s pale face grows visibly redder, like the flush that always dashes his cheeks and nose when he's tipsy.

When the full impact of emotion hits, Lance squeaks, “Hold that thought,” and bolts for the bathroom.

It takes a decent amount of time to pull the mask off with his magnetic wand, and then a little longer to apply the last dab of overnight moisturizer. By the time he returns to the living room, Keith is on the sofa holding a cushion against his chest and staring at something loud and violent on the TV.

Lance’s heart swells at the sight, and he reminds himself to calm down and give Keith a break. They both have stuff to work on, and Lance maybe needs to stop assuming the worst every time Keith struggles with expressing something out loud.

He sits next to the man he loves and rests his temple on Keith’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he says quietly.

Keith only says, “‘s fine,” but he does seem more relaxed.

Lance tugs the cushion out of his arms and substitutes himself, lying down on the sofa with his head resting comfortably on Keith’s lean thigh. He beams up at the cautious expression aimed down at him and says, “Wanna watch that show Adam recommended?”

Keith pulls in a long breath through his nose, clearly gearing up for something, and says, “Actually, I was thinking of just going to bed.” Before Lance can assume anything negative by it, Keith reaches down and takes his hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

Lance smiles slowly and turns his hand to get a better grip. “Sounds good,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hadakanomind)


End file.
